


神、死、爱的同体

by Ironny



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Human, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironny/pseuds/Ironny
Summary: 他知道，他已有一个过去的自我被遗弃在这朵玫瑰里。费里西安诺在一往无前追跑的过程里粗心地将他给忘啦，现在只好借用一束玫瑰纪念他，一束玫瑰。
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	神、死、爱的同体

费里西安诺是个十足有趣的人。路德维希踱步在夜晚里这么想到。

油灯在油墨画一样的天色下悠悠地发光，路德维希仿佛看到了绘画技术的一种现实对照，灯光被拉成细丝，不是一团团往黑暗里赶，而是短而细的金线。线条是有意义的。

路德维希在空旷的广场上来回巡逻，他在凉下来的昏暗里没想到要揣块怀表在身上，就像他父亲做的那样，将此视以一种身份象征似的金属挂在他的生命上。然后在一片被过少的光线所淹没的物体线条的模糊里，费里西安诺的身影从浓重的黑色里穿出来，让德国人焦虑的脚步停下。

沉默蔓延了——啊怀表——近一分钟，在视野变得昏暗模糊时处理信息往往困难，他们对视，一切都看得那么清楚，眼睛、轮廓、线条。

费里西安诺说：“您怎么会来这呢？”

路德维希低下头，避过一些目光，说：“我不知道。您为什么在这等我？”

早上他们在卢浮宫里展开了第一次碰面，为同一幅作品的细节驻足良久，当费里西安诺下意识用母语开始个人评述时，路德维希凑了过去，站得离他够近，足以屏蔽周遭充斥的被建筑庄严感压低的法语音节。

当时费里西安诺也是拿这样惊诧的目光看他，像一条审视状态的蛇，转过头的一瞬间停住了喋喋不休而音量刻意压低的发言。路德维希怔了几秒，嘴唇上下翕动两下，用喉咙和唇齿笨拙地模仿出意大利语的音调，顺着费里西安诺点到的新古典主义往下接词。费里西安诺露出惊讶的表情，最后愉悦跳在他的眉毛和嘴角。

路德维希的父亲边道着歉挤过来给一场即将接近尾声的讨论按下暂停键，意大利人礼节性地朝年长的男人颔首和寒暄，然后他对着下个五分钟内就将不见踪影的路德维希说：“你好，我是费里西安诺。”两个男人向他示意离开，费里西安诺笑笑。

这些听起来像拼凑起来的画面记忆促成了眼下这场荒诞剧的上演。费里西安诺开口说：“有点冷吧？要不要到我家里坐一下？离这很近。”

“好。”路德维希咬咬嘴唇，有点讨厌自己极少会克制不住的情绪走在理智前的疏漏。

他们肩并肩走在新刷过墙壁的街道上走向只有费里西安诺知道目的地的地方，路德维希低着头将目光死死地定在地上，光线弱得很，几乎看不清哪里会磕绊到哪里又凹陷下一小块。

“您为什么会意语？太令人好奇了，如果不是学歌剧的话我真不知道有什么理由让一个德国人去学意语。”

路德维希哽住了几秒的间隙才发现自己需要清清嗓子才能发出声音来，他说：“……我是路德维希·B。我父亲常带我去意大利旅游，我没有理由去拒绝学习一个足够吸引人的国家的语言。包括这次，也是我父亲带我来的，三月份，我想大学快要开学了。我想过到大学学些不一样的。但是，您会猜到的，父亲希望我能顶上他商业大亨的头衔。”

“嗯哼，”费里西安诺接到，没有发表意见，“我家也是做生意的。但我可怜的哥哥比我先接手了这些复杂的东西！所以我才能顺利地从那跑到巴黎来。但长距离下的关心太容易变得单薄，有时候他们只是汇款。（他的声音渐渐弱下去）恐怕在他们看来我的行为只是一种胡闹，不支持也不同意。……抱歉，我已经很久没跟人用意语讲话了，这种时刻我总能感到更自在。”

费里西安诺的神色和语气里都染上一股要燃烧起来的气势，同在巨幅画布作品前的神情类似，即使在这样昏暗而寂静得吓人的午夜，仿佛也能听到柴火噼里啪啦的声响，在这道被两侧房屋规范了宽度的街道内回响，一路燃亮了隔壁的第几第几大道。

费里西安诺的住所离卢浮宫门口的确不远，外表装潢也不属于落魄画家的类型，更像是贵族为了举办非官方沙龙而选择的地段场所。路德维希甚至敢说对方也绝不是以租客的身份住在此处，他的房间想必是在付下钱之前就装潢完全了的，有厚重的红紫色窗帘和锈金纹样，仿洛可可风格的墙纸和翻新过的木质地板，夸张的吊灯和几幅被挂钩子上的装裱过的画作，一些中国青花瓷瓶和玻璃制器杂乱地堆放在一块，墙上格格不入地插了一把东方羽扇，房间里或许还会。或许因为临时入住（他忘了问费里西安诺来这多久了）而只有少量的家具使这幢房子显得空荡荡的。

当费里西安诺开了门将对方迎进去的时候，里头的布置同他的所想并无太大差异。当费里西安诺邀他坐在有点铺灰的沙发上时，路德维希的视线在屋内扫视了一圈，余光瞥到意大利人似乎在将随意扔到桌面与地板的纸笔收捡得更整齐一些。

然后路德维希问他：“您为什么如此执着于此？（费里西安诺转头望他）噢我没有别的意思对不起。只是对我而言，我从来没思考过这些事情。因为、比如，像我的父亲和其他亲戚，他们都是经商为生甚至已经建立了一个团体，这些都很完善。如果去接手这样一个事情，就会是稳定而万无一失的。”

意大利人沉默着，说，可生活不会是万无一失的。

他们再次聊起上午因不可抗力而匆匆结束的讨论，讲到那副画正中下方的红色小船，谈及墙上那把孔雀毛样的羽扇和近来的东方典籍的不同翻译问题。这期间两人都哈欠连天，困倦最终险胜了于午夜里大谈思想与政治的快感，费里西安诺瘪下嘴说：“对不起啊我没注意到时间问题。明天你还会在吗？”

路德维希边伸着懒腰站起来，边摇头说：“我不知道，或许我要跟着我爸去什么地方。”，也不知道怎么的，又说：“我明天也会想法子跑出来的。”

费里西安诺笑了起来，因为疲惫看起来有些呆滞和放空，说：“可别用莎士比亚的腔调来强调我们这种私会的不正确性。”随即又问他，那你能告诉我你会什么时候离开吗？

路德维希站在门口，暖橘的光亮钻过费里西安诺的轮廓间的间隙泄到街道的黑暗里，尘埃在里像颗粒一样浮动，像早上见不着只有晚上才发出光来的星星，但这种星星只在光里存在。他的困意被凉风吹走了一半，另一半搭在眼皮上，说：“这个不担心，这次好像不仅仅为了生意。父亲似乎有些别的打算。我不确定是不是，但我猜可能和联姻有关。”

“太好了！那我送你一段吧！”

路德维希看着对方塞进手里的小型煤气灯，摇了摇头，把灯又渡了过去，对费里西安诺挥手道再见。

第二天的晚上直到指针指向十一点，叩门声才响起。在少于一分钟的等待里，路德维希紧了紧特意披在外层的风衣，他从父亲那拿的，会不会有些不合年纪？

然后费里西安诺在门的那一端出现，几步跃下楼梯，拉住德国人的手腕转身就把人往屋里带，说：“噢我等你好久好久了，我甚至在客厅里搭了架子怕错过你的请求哈哈

“我都快睡了一觉，你才来。很忙的话可以不过来的，真的。”路德维希反手把大门带上，费里西安诺的声音诚如所言地带了些浅眠后的沙哑和倦怠感，拉住他胳膊的劲却很大，直将他拖到客厅处。

“遵守诺言，我是被这么教育的。”听了此话费里西安诺笑出声来，肩膀小幅度抖动，然后费里西安诺反过身来抱住他，可能是为补全昨日的吻面礼的举动，路德维希配合地微微俯身。结果费里西安诺只是夸张地伸展双臂作势要抱住他，幅度大得像老鹰振翅，结果手又无力地垂下来，身体前倾，额头用力很浅地贴在对方的脖颈处。两个人的重量半倚半靠着，像拱门的两半，每一半都危弱欲倾，将自己的脆弱投在对方身上时却能成为彼此的强梁。*

路德维希隐约感到对方的体温过烫，他两手都低下去抓握意大利人的手腕，说：“你是不是发热了？”费里西安诺闷笑几声，声响带有什么力量在敲打路德维希的胸腹，然后仿佛是通过路德维希自己的肺部而听见的笑声。这下他才意识到两个人离得有多近。

“没有吧，我身子骨很好的。”费里西安诺的音色盖了一层慵懒的盖子，“中学时我可是足球队的前锋。……我真是太困了。”

费里西安诺此刻的形象又轻又模糊，像一根在空中缓缓下落的羽毛，连呼吸都是弱的，仿佛在颤抖但他本人又如此平静。路德维希感到怪怪的。但他不知道怎么说或该不该说，路德维希的内里像一团火，时大时小地在无数个夜里一刻不停地燃烧。此时却被扑灭，是一团已烬的灰和余烬的炭块。当路德维希拉过费里西安诺的手腕时，他的自我在这天夜里成为了第二个路德维希，有些东西像光一样抓不到路径。

路德维希自觉过了很久后，费里西安诺再次闷闷地说，你不觉得奇怪吗？

德国人顿了顿回道，觉得。费里西安诺听后小幅度地挣扎着想站得开些，路德维希使力捏住对方的手腕，说，没关系，或许这很正常。

费里西安诺笑着说：“对，没有什么是不正常的。围绕我们发生的一切都是正常的。”

路德维希得到父亲对他坦诚的批准，他也升出一种骄傲，为他能在一天之内收获一段友谊的自豪。父亲从桌上摸来两张歌剧票，用拉丁字体正规地拉出“费加罗的婚礼”几个字母。

他第一次在下午来到这条街道，思考着费里西安诺是否在工作或者睡觉。但费里西安诺打开了门，他两颊泛红，眼神里有些黏黏腻腻的东西，碰到路德维希时又被疑惑和惊讶扫清。简短招呼后德国人同往常一样往里走，一个浑身赤裸只由一块布遮盖住下体的男人对他颔首，明显是为路德维希的突然到访而感到尴尬的那一种。

路德维希死死地盯住他，仿佛抓住了什么，但只抓到了一个想法，关于风衣口袋里的两张预订票。然后他又转头望向费里西安诺，费里西安诺像一个突然被转动起来的发条玩具般说到：“啊路德维希，你来得好早。我还没到休息时间呢。”

路德维希扯出一个微笑，干巴巴地出声道：“抱歉打扰了，”他用视线去追寻铺了层灰的木板上隐约显出的木纹，“这样的话我等到你完成吧。”

他在街道上闲逛，这样的机会难得。这并不代表着路德维希是个对琐碎生活和平凡毫无兴趣的人，相反的，那些过于刻板的死气沉沉的说辞与被印刷在纸上的文句使他对平凡的生活充满了新奇感。他经过形形色色的人，马车从他身旁穿过，定制西服的裁缝店和小商贩。普通的概念充斥在平静的空气里，可是，为什么这么烦躁？这些平静仿佛同他分割开来了，像油与水那样分明。

路德维希挑了只水蓝外壳的钢笔，没有叫人用质感厚重和散发浓重熏香气味的礼物盒包装起来，他说，只是自己用，不必包装了。他把钢笔放在装纸票口袋的另一边，缩在当地的图书馆里坐到怀表指向七点，然后决心动身去找费里西安诺。

费里西安诺仍然用那种粘稠的目光开了门，好像更兴奋些，音调颇高地把路德维希迎进来。这种感觉很奇妙，这个房间里充斥了一些模糊的暧昧的东西，既烫又稠糊，好像地板墙壁和天花板都刷了一层糖霜。几小时前首次谋面的男人已经穿好了衣服，同费里西安诺聊天，路德维希不禁懊悔自己不会法语这件事。

路德维希把左右口袋里的票和钢笔同时拿出来，将钢笔随意搁在什么地方，他从前从不这样做，但或许是在费里西安诺的领域里，他不自觉地懒散了些无理了些。意大利人理所当然地被那两张票所吸引，两眼放光，快活地说：“我立马去换衣服！太感谢你了路德维希。我有太久都无暇在乎自己是不是真的需要这些东西了。”

“你总是把自己形容得什么都没有一样。”然后路德维希注意到沙发上多出来一本翻得快烂掉的《理想国》，封皮都被磨白了一部分，页脚微微弯折着，和被法国多雨的气候浇得发潮发卷的书页。

赶来看这部剧的贵族还算新潮，费里西安诺因意大利语而更沉醉于故事之间，在结束后也一直以兴奋的声调说到自己在什么时候读过原本，这样的改编和音乐配合如何如何。但路德维希边听边思考着音乐与美术的界限对费里西安诺来讲有多模糊。艺术作品里总是重复着各不相同又各自相同的爱情和人生论调，误会、矛盾、阴暗的虚伪的或者美好却陈词滥调的。

爱、歌声、舞步、主题的重复。每一个不同形式不同剧情的剧目最终都指向了重复的主题。为什么？难道我们每个人活的当下也是对同一主题的重复吗？形式、他们总是流于形式，给种种事物加上定了性的词、阴性词阳性词、主格宾格，但如果一切的事物除了上帝都是宾格呢？我还存在吗？“我”是怎样存在的？

重复。主题的重复。如果当下的生活只是对他人生活的一种复制，“我”的意义又是什么？

路德维希只清楚自己绝不想要成为父亲的翻版。

两个人一起上了马车，然后路德维希像突然想起来什么似的，问他：“你是不是有吻他？”

“什么？”费里西安诺明显愣了几秒，即使是说完这句问句，他的目光也仍然停滞着。

“你是不是有吻过他？”

费里西安诺的目光像蜻蜓一样停住，翅膀也不再扇动，但是费里西安诺眨了眨眼，极小声地说：“我付钱给过他了。”之后两个人再没讲过话。路德维希不知道是不是坐了太长时间，从下午翻书到歌剧院到并不舒适的马车座椅，他浑身酸麻无力，像被这促狭而窄小的环境压缩成身高不过一米的小孩。

费里西安诺下车后说，你介意的话以后不来也没事。我知道，要人接受这些事很难。路德维希摇摇头，说我不是这个意思。于是路德维希跟在费里西安诺后头走着，一直到门口，后者想到对方好像还有一支笔在这放着，他犹豫着让德国人进去。

费里西安诺的动作比以往更为拖沓，他目光四下察看，摆出热心又善意的模样，但每一下都只是在事物和杂物的表面扫过一下，像考古的刷子，每次只刷下来一浅层灰。他甚至没想到弯腰和倾身会让他看起来更热衷一些，然后路德维希说：“我没想过要拿回去。”意大利人闻言紧张地转过头，整个人在话语里颤抖，在光里颤抖，某种压抑的东西要跳出他的躯壳，要撞碎他的身形。路德维希走近来时，费里西安诺几乎又被一种浓稠的胶状物固定在原地，令他毫无怨言地接受了路德维希的吻。

德国人的掌心还留有一些粘腻的触感，放在费里西安诺的肩膀上，另一半热度被费里西安诺的手腕载住。路德维希说，再见。

第三夜后，夜晚的沉寂连续了四日。第五天路德维希再次登门造访，他向费里西安诺、向那个吻道歉，但是费里西安诺拥抱了他。费里西安诺是准备要说些什么的，但他犹犹豫豫了很久，嗓子眼里被灰尘堵住，咳嗽的心情大于安慰的心情。路德维希真的需要什么话语来安慰吗？话语果真能够安慰他、平息他吗？

路德维希放开他的拥抱，匆匆忙忙地作势要走。同时他也婉拒了费里西安诺想留住他或留下几句话的期待，说：“我会来的，像露珠那样准时。”

后一天他又来了。费里西安诺换走了那几件一点不显身份的粗布衣裳（为了不让昂贵的布料上有太多无用的颜料），在见到路德维希时抱了抱他。自从昨夜过去，他们的关系仿佛更近一步，更和谐也更放松，费里西安诺已经能在他面前哼上几曲。好像那沉寂的几天只是一瞬间，一粒樱桃，被费里西安诺吃进肚子里再吐到垃圾桶里。

“我可能有两天不能来。父亲要带我去宴会。现在想来看看你，你可以带我去任何地方。”路德维希见对方没有太大反应，顿了顿，“或许我去过，但我不在乎。”

费里西安诺把笔摆到一处。他开始变得有些收捡起来，又或者这只是他生活的一种常态，持续一段时间的杂乱无章任意发展，然后再把一切摆放整齐恢复干净。他低头拍了拍衣服上的褶皱，显然他不太喜欢任何地方都绣上蕾丝边的设计，说：“我不会带你去那些达官显贵为了向你炫耀而带你走入的富丽堂皇的地方。巴黎到处都是孤独的贫穷的灵魂，他们越想通过不贫穷来诉诸什么，他们就显得越发困窘。路德维希，富足，你也来自富足，我不认为富足与富足的比较对你而言有多大的吸引力。”费里西安诺摸着一颗扣子，繁复的花纹在指腹上留有触痕，路德维希走过来帮他。

路德维希回到：“你说得没错，但有时候这不是比较不比较的问题。我想你出于某些礼貌可能会让我去些装饰华丽的地方，我的确不喜欢，但无所谓。我或许、或许只是想跟你待一会儿。毕竟我们有四五天没再见面。有时候你把一些事情想得过于简单，有时候又太复杂。”

费里西安诺摇摇头，说，抱歉，我确实在抵抗着把生活的每一秒都割裂开来看和研究的意识。我厌恶这一点，但我一直在做这样的事情。

路德维希微噘嘴，眯着眼显出一副满不在乎的神情，似乎在对对方突如其来的生活剖析表示不满。他说，哲学家也会思考自己为何要思考。

“没错！”

他们再次选择用闲话来打发时间，费里西安诺避开了上次路德维希选择的路线，重新规划了另一条巴黎街道，但无疑的是巴黎的氛围与平凡的气息在一座城市里是无处不在的。

两个人走得近，出于有意或无意，手肘时常碰到，连袖口处经常瘙痒到人的镂空蕾丝边也会蹭到对方的手背上。出于某种不明的原因，两人的手背不自觉地相贴，像画本里会有的女人与男人的大腿那样相贴，像嘴与嘴的相贴。然后路德维希的食指尖感到两个力度，费里西安诺捏了他一下，接下来又捏了一秒他的中指尖，路德维希把手伸过去，费里西安诺也把手伸过去。他们的手扣到一块，伸向同一个目标。

他们不断地在阳光与阴影里做牵手和松开的游戏。这个时间的行人不多不少，有时候他们故意让人看不见他们的手是牵着的，有时候又走得很远，费里西安诺再笑着把距离拉近，拉过路德维希的手。这一切都比流行的游戏简单，但又难，它要让人不被发现，但是某种程度上又是需要被发现的。所以两个人手心里满是汗，但是畅快，天气只有太阳算得上明媚，其余的都带有一点点寒气，畅快到仿佛要把以往的一切高高在上又虚无的东西都蒸发出体外，像一个人大病痊愈浑身是汗的模样。

最后路德维希在一家书店前停下来，两个人的手心照不宣地不再互相探索了，两个人想并肩挤进一间窄小的木门，路德维希对他皱皱眉，费里西安诺甚至觉得这皱眉都是好的。路德维希在书架里检索到一本装订结实的《理想国》，费里西安诺笑着看他付账，说，你的选择标准果然是耐用。德国人耸耸肩。

他们荒度了剩下的时间，要么是躺着牵手，要么是牵着手傻笑，要么是笑着接吻。他们再也不会问彼此这会不会有点奇怪了，事情就是按如此的走向发展的，两个人谁都不擅长长时间的接吻，也不留恋过久的粘腻。或许，没准，那些生活在《理想国》里的人便是如此做的，奥古斯丁也是纵欲过青年后才写了什么忏悔录，他们要等到年老了再忏悔，现在只要理想，只需要理想。

然后夜晚又归回寂寞，单独一人和黑暗。书里总是如此描绘，独身主义者的夜晚，往往都带有凄凉的色调。在这样的色调里会发生死亡和生命的故事。

还有愤怒，来自一个吼叫的声音，一些支离破碎的因过量的音量而模糊了音节的单词，粗重的鼻音、喉音，两个德国人的愤怒在这个夜晚里像火药与火焰一样对峙着、相辅相成着。路德维希被婚约的字眼冲昏了头，他的父亲从路德维希的举止与每一个呼吸间琢磨透了他的反抗，像在这片土地上曾辉煌过又迅速覆的革命。

但路德维希却难以爆发，他的怒火与悲哀在体内迸出强烈的光和热，把路德维希照得没有影子，让他从内里燃烧起来。可是他怎么看不见自己的愤怒呢？路德维希被驱使着跑出了门，父亲可能又大喊了几句。他把那些都丢在夜晚里去了。

没错，这是他在抵达这片土地之前就知道的事情。他没有理由和资格对此感到痛苦，他有吗？

他一股脑地冲到费里西安诺的门前。

叩、叩。他敲两下。

当费里西安诺和家里的光从那扇门的一端出现、泄下来时，路德维希觉得费里西安诺也是一团光。他的愤怒一下子被转走了，路德维希不知道怎么了，他跨过几层阶梯，反手把门关上，然后环臂抱住费里西安诺。他的力气用得很大，恐怕连自己也没发觉，突然被擒住的费里西安诺小幅度轻拍高大男人的手臂。

这一切、恐怕不是路德维希不能跳脱出来，是费里西安诺本身就是抓不住的，他四下搜寻都找不到费里西安诺的身影，他不论怎么抱都抱不紧费里西安诺。因为费里西安诺本身是火，费里西安诺是他内心里激烈燃烧物的外在重现，因为火焰是没有影子的。

当他放开费里西安诺的时候，路德维希也向他自己提问，为何此刻又如此的平静。他的愤怒，不止是愤怒，连带其他的所有情绪都全然消失。那会是什么情绪？

路德维希说：“父亲选好了对象。”

费里西安诺一直没有同他对视过，现在他仍然低头沉默，左右拇指上下扣了几个来回，说：“挺好的，祝福你。”意大利人在路德维希的怀里浅浅地呼吸，像是一个贫弱的人，“……路茨，让我为你画幅画吧。我会给你一法郎的报酬。”

路德维希皱着眉，但表情却和笑相似，说：“别胡闹了。”

“脱吧。脱光。”是命令地。

路德维希像是被刺刺中，肌肉因疼痛一点点收缩，悲哀从张合的毛孔里流下来。路德维希像平常在家中做的那样，慢而优雅地解下纽扣和外套，他的全身已经由一种悲哀所覆盖，所以他并非是赤裸裸的，他有新的衣装为他的害臊庇护。

“坐那吧。”费里西安诺指着刚被清出来的沙发，费里西安诺的手上捏住一支笔。路德维希听到自己赤裸的双脚在木板上踩出的声响，感到难言的紧张。

原本正要走向画板的费里西安诺却攥着铅笔转了身，走到路德维希面前，然后蹲下来。在俯视的视角下，在这个本该毫无意义的晚上，他终于看见费里西安诺的眼睛。

费里西安诺的眼里闪着灼灼的光。

就像一个即将陨落的星星在悄声告诉路德维希，它马上就要黯淡下去了那样拼命地发着光发着热。他仿佛是生来便知道自己命运的耶稣，坚定地、毫无怨言地接受自己的终焉。

路德维希被他吓了一跳，旋即拉起费里西安诺与他拥吻，箍住他瘦削的腰身，指腹描摹他的身体轮廓，以期将他的躯壳留下整整一夜，仅一夜也好。这细腻的触摸使他痛苦不已，令他伤心，使他先前全消散的情绪集体回流，淹没了路德维希。

意大利人再也受不住似的推开路德维希，语气快活地讲道，我付给你了一法郎。

然后费里西安诺的身体又低下去，用刚被路德维希的津液湿润过的嘴去舔弄路德维希的下体。他显得没有技巧、毫无经验，但鼻息和紊乱的呼吸却那么有力，在彰显他是一个心脏在跳动的活体。费里西安诺温热的口腔和滑动的舌体，一些含不住或不自然流出来的口水，包裹在路德维希的欲望上，把路德维希霎时融得湿漉漉的。费里西安诺不断地尝试着用咽狭去刺激夹紧头部，冲撞的欲望在男人体内都是一致的，然后他听到路德维希的手，用在他喉间跳动着的一致的频率抚摸他的耳垂和发尾，轻柔地、像一位老者一样按揉他的头皮。费里西安诺哭了出来，不断地流下眼泪来，有的流到路德维希的下体上，而后又被自己吞咽下去。

费里西安诺，费里西安诺。

路德维希在离开的前一天来到费里西安诺的家里，他承诺他已经清好一切，可以在这里留宿，这是唯一一次在这里过夜。

路德维希对触碰费里西安诺心有余悸，他会害怕，又有些恨那些成堆成堆的快感，仿佛路德维希每一下的触碰都会抵达那样的结局。但是什么都没有，这个深夜比以往的任何一次都更长更深，也更简单。就好像他和费里西安诺明天还要见面，后天也要见面，在这之后的几年都不会改变，就好像他和费里西安诺已经有过了什么。但他们还什么都没有过。

路德维希躺在费里西安诺的床上，床垫太软，让人有下陷的错觉，他知道这对腰不够好。如果时间还够的话，他会给费里西安诺重新挑一床新的，他还会帮有点笨手笨脚的意大利人铺好。

如果时间还够的话。路德维希在昏暗里躺倒的时刻幻想了无数种可能，想象自己就此待在这里，永远不被父亲找到，模拟私奔的种种结果，猜测他们之间即将萌芽或许已经生长的爱。

随即路德维希又认识到，他的人生里只学会了一件事，就是如何去顺从命运，去沿着父亲和亲戚铺展好的路向前走。他不到二十年的生活里，一直都在学习和复习这件事。他的经验也都来自于父亲，他的钱他的思想，如果没有父亲的支持他又如何同费里西安诺在此处躺倒。

清晨费里西安诺陪同路德维希走到卢浮宫的门口，他们同时想，这是最好的分别地点，比在码头还要好、还要发人深思。

路德维希说：“十年后我们还能相遇吗。”费里西安诺看着他，点点头，说，不管为了什么。

然后路德维希目送了意大利人的回程，他走得那样平静。路德维希也向同父亲约定的地点迈步，他学着费里西安诺那样走路，走得很平静，很缓，把悲伤都踩在脚下。

人，人海拥在港口，水面在数米之下荡漾。过载的人与货物都像被运在工厂流水线上的商品，要各赴东西、改头换面的使命彰显着巴黎这座既旧又新、既完整又处处被缺憾塞满的城市的繁华。路德维希同父亲一起等待着船只的启动，他早待在自己的房内。

关于想念的词汇在巨大的轮渡面前变得脆弱、虚无，像漂在海浪里湿漉漉而生出刺须的木板。曾经具象化过的名词，印在人民报纸或书本里的字句，随着远航的鸣笛声和滚滚浓烟在海上转身行驶，从而变得湿漉漉的，成一块一拉即破的纸团垃圾。它承载的内容就随着水分的步步浸湿而变得越来越单薄、最终毫无意义。

*

在巴黎这座繁华地俯冲着的城市，一个身形高大的男人颇具目的性地向前漫步着，冷风向他袭来。

在卢浮宫门前，暗淡的光里下站着费里西安诺。他的嘴里叼着一支没有点燃的雪茄烟。男人放慢了脚步，认真地看了他一眼，然后向那个男子走了过去。

费里西安诺注意到他，拿出火柴擦起一小串火苗，碰到烟头，昏暗里亮起一点光。而后又过了许久，费里西安诺说：“先生……您也是在等人吗？我在这等一位朋友。”

“听起来您在这等了很久了？那之后你们没再通过信吗？”

“那之后我收到过几封来自他的信，但是信走的时间都太长。我纠结过要不要向他报告我已经更换了地址，最后我没那么做。给他的信大多走得更长，像蜗牛那样，有时候他在海上，他总是很难收到信件这类实体的东西。”

“……我看到我的朋友了，”男人出声道，“我希望你的朋友很快就会到来。假如他不准时赶来，你会离开这儿吗？”

“不。”费里西安诺摇摇头。

刮得人双颊开始疼痛得像割出了血口的大风来回了四遍后，一位老男人走过来，递给在寂静中等待的意大利人一株玫瑰，说：“刚有位先生托我传话，路德维希已来过了。再见到您很高兴，祝您开心。”

费里西安诺手上夹的烟快烧到滤嘴，表情隐在黑暗里，把失去尼古丁效用的火点用指腹捻灭，黑暗迅速侵袭过费里西安诺的身形。他伸手接过那支玫瑰，对老人说谢谢。他从口袋里摸出皮夹钱包，又从钱包里摸出了几张钱票，递给了老人。等老人拿过钱，他手里空空的，刚捻过火的手指指腹的灼痛感顺着神经爬上来。费里西安诺向来怕痛，他被疼痛烧得漏出一滴泪，当尝试用泪水贴到指腹时，似乎缓解了一些，也或许是让他的感官迟钝了。

费里西安诺接过那枝玫瑰转身向住所走，花店的工作人员为了每小时五法郎的薪资而兢兢业业地刮掉根茎上的尖刺。费里西安诺毫无顾虑地把它捏进拳头。

他没有将手伸进口袋里，口袋里有绒毛，热量将再次让感官变得清晰，变得痛起来。

费里西安诺边走边陷入回忆，看见自己一辈子都保持着追求的姿态。从他选择不顾他人看法以来，费里西安诺对自己已然看到理想这件事坚信不疑。他从没想过要停在一处，不断地前进，就像在夜晚里永远都能见到北极星一样确定，不论身处何地不论境遇如何费里西安诺都能看到它，他真正的自我永远在他所站立之地的前方。

他将脸往脖子里埋，仍然向前，在冷冽的晚风中迈下坚定的脚步。他知道，他已有一个过去的自我被遗弃在这朵玫瑰里。费里西安诺在一往无前追跑的过程里粗心地将他给忘啦，现在只好借用一束玫瑰纪念他，一束玫瑰。

END

**Author's Note:**

> *标题自木心《五岛晚邮》
> 
> 其实有很多处都想用，但没机会。贴一下吧↓
> 
> “也许我只是一场罗马的春阴暴雨”
> 
> “灵魂像袋沉沉的金币，勿停地掏出来交给情人。因为爱是无价宝，金币再多也总叹不够。”
> 
> *很明显很不聪明地抄袭了欧亨利的《二十年后》……别骂我ry


End file.
